The New Teacher
by The4AmazingOtakus
Summary: By: Lily. When Mrs. Lola is given months to live, she must hire her younger and more beautiful sister to take her job. As Luka accepts this job, how do Len and Rei react? How scandalous can a relationship become? Find out... LukaXRei Luka x Rei LukaXLen Luka x Len RuiXRinto Rui x Rinto & LenkaXPerson Lenka x Person
1. Casual Mornings

**Hey guys, it's Lily. I apologize for how terrible all my other fanfictions suck, but I kind of planned this one out, so I hope it works! Anyway, this fanfiction is kind of offensive and... gross/wrong I guess if you're that type of person. Since people kind of stopped reading my stories, I said "Screw it!" And started this. Also, if you're on Wattpad, look me up LukaMegurine03 otakulord232, and ask Luka some questions! Anyway, this has gone on long enough, so I'll start!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN TEH VERCALERDS OR ANY OF TEH SAWNGS MERNTIONED**

 **-Rei POV-**

Hi! My name's Rei Kagene, and I'm 15 years old! I go to Voca-UTAU high school, and I live in a huge house with my sister Rui, and my cousins Rin, Len, Rinto, and Lenka Kagamine. My closest friends included Len and Piko Utatane. You probably already know enough about Len, but nobody at school really knows WHAT Piko is, gender-wise. I mean, Piko always goes to Miku's weekendly sleepovers, but Piko also has a crush on this girl named Miki. I always thought of Piko as a guy, so... Yeah. Even though he wears skirts and goes to Miku's strange stupid sleepovers, he's still a cool guy. So, I woke up in the room I shared with Len and Rinto, and decided to wake them up. I poked Rinto' s shoulder.

"Rintooooo..!" I whispered while gently shaking him. "We have school today!" Now, there is something extremely dramatic going on at school. Our English (or Japanese.. kanji... WHATEVER ENGLISH CLASS IS IMA JUST CALL IT ENGLISH CUZ IDK SHIT) teacher, Mrs. Lola, was recently diagnosed with a strange disease that the doctors could not identify, nor cure. She was told that she had months to live, so she hired her sister to take her place, as I've heard. Everyone feels really sad for Mrs. Lola, and we all made her a giant "Thank You!" Card, thanking her for all that she had taught us. However, today was Monday, and today I get to see the new teacher! Rinto' s eyes slowly opened.

"R-Rei... Is... Is it Monday already...?" He asked in a groggy voice. I nodded grimly.

"Yes, so you better wake up before we miss the bus!" I responded. I hope Rui woke the girls up. As Lenka had said when we all first moved in together, "Us guys" cannot visit the girls at night or early morning. Rinto slowly pulled his covers off. I wasn't surprised when he only had his boxers on. I mentally facepalmed.

"Rinto, put some godamn PANTS on." I said. Rinto got up and stretched.

"Fine, but you still have to deal with Mr. ISleepInTheNude over there." He said, pointing to Len. It was true, Len seriously slept naked, and none of us ever wanted to wake him up, because it's awkward for everyone. I just stood up and left him there.

"We better hurry," I said, ignoring Len. "Before the girls steal the bathroom!" That was the main problem in the house. There was only one bathroom, and one of the girls (usually Lenka) was ALWAYS using it. Rinto nodded and shaking stood up, but I raced into the bathroom first. I NEVER get in there, even though I have so many hair problems, it's not even funny. I took my hair down and brushed it until all the tangles were out. Then, I styled it in its usual spiky style, and tied a ponytail in the back, just like Len did. I don't know why he copied my style, but it didn't really bother me. I brushed my teeth, and exited the bathroom. The second I opened the door, Rin was right there, waiting.

"Jesus, you take FOREVER!" She said, and walked by me into the bathroom. Rin was always grumpy in the mornings, not even Len wanted to deal with her. I quickly threw on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, and walked out into the living room to wait. By now, everyone but Len was awake. I wasn't going near him, so I was just waiting for Rinto to wake him up.

It had been 10 minutes, and Len was still not awake. By then, I had had enough. I walked up to Rinto.

"Go wake Len up." I saidclearly. Rinto stared at me.

"What? No, you do it!" He argued.

"I woke YOU up, so you wake Len up." I said. Rinto groaned, and walked off to where Len rested.

"Fine, but you're doing it tomorrow." He called. I waited for Len to run out here, and it took him a record time of about 5 minutes to get ready. His hair was a bit messier than usual, but that didn't matter. All of us grabbed our school bags and walked out to the bus stop where our friends Miku and Gumi awaited us.

"Well, SOMEONE took a long time!" Gumi said.

"Good morning to you too, Gumi." Len said sarcastically. Gumi rolled her eyes and turned to Miku.

"Miku, tell them the news!" She said, elbowing Miku and giggling. Miku frowned, sighed, and then looked at us.

"I was bored last night, and Mikuo said that I should watch Boku no Pico, so I looked it up and..." She cringed. Lets just say I can't go back." Len snickered and Rin covered her mouth with her left hand. Miku looked down at the sidewalk. She didn't talk to us for the rest of the wait. When the bus came driving down the street, I got on and sat with Len and Piko, chatting and laughing as we rode to school. Then, Len brought up the topic of the new teacher.

"I wonder if she's going to be like that one hot teacher," he said. "I've always wanted one of those." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, Len. What else would I expect from the Pervert Lord?" I replied. Piko laughed and Len grinned triumphantly.

"Or maybe she's old and crippled." Piko suggested. Len and I just stared at him. "Just a suggestion." He said, while laughing nervously. This was the downside to Piko, he was kind of messed up in the head. Last year, when we were outside the school, he crouched next to an ant hill and got out a magnifying glass. He started burning the ants with the sun reflecting off the glass, while screaming "BUURN, BUURN!" It was really creepy. But Len and I don't judge. When we arrived at school, we gathered our things and headed to "English". I was a bit excited to meet the new teacher. I walked in the classroom and took my seat next to Neru Akita. I looked over at Mrs. Lola' s old desk. A new name tag rested there. It read " Ms. Megurine". Behind a laptop, was a pair of soft, cerulean blue eyes looking at the screen surrounded by a head of vibrant light pink hair. She looked up at the clock, and stood up, and walked to the front of the class. Len, who sat behind me, nudged me.

"I KNEWshe'd be hot!" He whispered. The woman who was obviously named Ms. Megurine, looked very young, around 18, maybe..? She wore a black and gold long dress that split at the right leg. She also wore golden lace-up boots. I looked at Len, who I could tell was staring intently at her chest. That's just the way he was. I just thought she was beautiful. But, she was a teacher.. a teacher.. maybe... Maybe it could be like those teachers that are really dominant in sexual relationships and- GAH! TWO, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! SHE'S YOUR TTTEEEAAACCCHHHEEERRR!

"Rei Kagene..!" She called from her clipboard.

"H-Here!" I said, as she was taking attendance. She giggled ancontinued on her list of names. Her voice was... stunningly beautiful! I couldn't stop thinking about her, no matter how far away she seemed. I made it look like I was paying attention in class, and I didn't get called on once, thank goodness. Len, however, was really bad at hiding his liking to the new teacher. He kept whispering things like "Boobs." And "Pantsu." Which was normal for Len. When class ended, for once I was actually sad to leave.


	2. Her Secret Feelings

**Sup, it's Lily on a Sunday night listening to Pewdiepie singing about Jabba The Hutt. This will be interesting.**

 **DISCLAIMER: yatta yatta yatta I no own.**

 **-REI POV... STILL-**

The rest of the day was a blur to me. Go to class, don't learn anything, eat some food, go back to class and learn nothing, then go home. I was still paralyzed by that Ms. Megurine. She was young, and beautiful, and her voice was soft and calm. When I got home with the others, Len was chatting up a storm.

"And if you looked at a certain angle, you could see her panties!" was all I caught before I walked into my room and flopped down on my bed. I plugged some earbuds in my ears and listened to some old Linkin Park music. **(A/N: Gabby gets that reference, but Linkin Park seriously just came on right now -dances crazily-)** I got half-way through a song when Lenka knocked on the door. She opened it.

"Hey, Rei, you have a visitor," she said. She stepped out of the way, and Piko stepped into view, waving. I turned my music off and walked over to him.

"Rei, do you want to go to the park and hang out with Miku and I?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I guess," I replied. "Why not?" Piko smiled brightly.

"Follow me!" he exclaimed, and led me out of my home. On and on we walked, until we reached the park right beside the school. Just looking at the school reminded me of Ms. Megurine. Miku was swinging back and forth on a swing beside Teto Kasane. They were chatting away, not paying any attention to Piko and I. We sat on a wooden bench, and Piko pulled out a bag of various candies and snacks. "Want some?" he handed me the bag.

"Thanks," I replied gratefully and took a pack of Smarties. Piko took the bag back and took out some pretzels and munched happily. He seemed surprisingly normal. I was opening my Smarties when I heard a soft, girlish voice.

"Why hello children, what are you up to?" it asked. I looked up to see Ms. Megurine standing right in front of me. My face went full red, I didn't know how to respond.

"Hi Ms. Megurine, we're just hanging out, would you like to join us?" Miku asked, walking over with Teto closely behind her. Miku had suggested Ms. Megurine to hang out with us, what would happen if she said yes?! Would I have to actually TALK to her?!

"Oh that's very kind, Hatsune, of course I will," Ms. Megurine replied sweetly. She sat down right next to me. "Is this seat taken?" she asked, and her eyes locked with mine. I then looked away.

"N-No.." I replied softly. How was I supposed to have a conversation with her when I could barely say the word 'no'? Ms. Megurine smiled.

"Good," she said. "Have you four done your homework?" Piko, Teto, and Miku all nodded their heads. I had totally forgotten about my homework. I didn't even know we had any, I was too distracted in class! Ms. Megurine looked at me again. "Kagene? Did you do your homework yet?" I looked down at my feet and kicked at the grass.

"Not yet..." I replied. Ms. Megurine shook her head.

"That won't do, would you like me to help you with it?" she said. Ms. Megurine would help me with my homework?! Was this a dream? I gulped and looked up at her devastating cerulean eyes.

"Y-Yes please!" I said. Ms. Megurine then stood up.

"Do you have it with you?" she asked. Actually, I did. I was so distracted, I forgot to put away my school bag.

"Y-Yeah," I replied. "It's in my school bag."

"Why don't you get it and we can go work on it at the school?" Ms. Megurine asked. I nodded my head in agreement. I picked up my school bag, and stood up with Ms. Megurine. "Have a nice day, kids!" All the other kids shouted:

"BYE MS. MEGURINEE!" And she led me to the school.

"Is there a certain time you must be home?" she asked me.

"N-No, I don't think so," I answered. Ms. Megurine nodded and opened the doors to the school. We walked to the library and sat on a couch by a wooden table. I opened my school bag and took out my homework. Ms. Megurine then sat on the table right beside me, and looked me right in the eyes.

"You didn't think we were actually going to do homework, did you?" she asked, and smiled deviously. My face felt extremely hot. What was going on?!

"E-Eh?" I said, it was all I COULD say. Ms. Megurine stroked the side of my face gently.

"Very soft skin... I wonder..." she said, and bit her bottom lip. She placed both of her hands on my cheeks, and pulled me in for a kiss. I was flustered, but I could make out the taste. Her lips tasted like strawberries and lip gloss. It was a bit bittersweet, but it didn't matter. I was kissed by Ms Megurine! I didn't know whether to be happy, scared, or worried. She was my teacher, and I was the student, this wasn't how it was supposed to go down! She then released me and slipped a hand down my shirt. She felt my chest, and nodded slowly. She licked my ear, and let go of me. "Yes. I think you are the one." She took my hands. She wrote a phone number in black pen on my left hand. "Call me. Tonight or tomorrow." She winked. "Only after you've finished your homework, though!" She then stood up, and left the library. She left me flustered, surprised, and in love.

 **Well, I decided to actually try and put some romantic tension or whatever you experts that don't read this story want to call it. I spent over an hour listening to I'm A Banana trying to come up with ideas, and this suddenly happened. I made some references to the music I was listening to throughout the chapter, though, so yeah. Anyway, please review, and stay fresh~**

 **-Lily**


End file.
